A love of Shekespeare
by Kamirin-chan
Summary: Un picnic (ideado por Usa). Una persona sentada en una arbol. Un libro. ¿Que sucedera? Historia traducida. Historia de SilentHillPrincess


**Kami: Hola a todos De nuevo!**

**Mi-kun: Por que de nuevo?**

**Kami: Bueno... por lo de mi orto fic...**

**Mi-kun: Y que pasa si los que lean esto aun no lo han leido?**

**Kami: *lo golpea* Deaja tu logica de lado...**

**Mi-kun: *Se soba* Ok...**

**Kami: Bueno... Hoy venimos con una pareja mas o menos Crack, pero super tierna!**

**Mi-kun: Un Arthur X LiLy/Inglaterra X Liechtesntein**

**Kami: Pero de inmediato lo digo, esta Historia NO es mia, la saque de DeviantArt y la traduje del ingles al español**

**Mi-kun: Ahora las explicaciones!**

***aparece Kami con un libro***

**Hetalia no nos pertenece, les pertenece a Hidekaz-sama! Y tampoco esta historia, esta historia es de ''SilentHillPrincess''**

**Kami: Disfruten el capitulo!**

A love ... of Shakespeare

(Un amor... de Shakespeare)

Era el anual picnic de los paises (Por supuesto, fue idea de Estados unidos*). Un evento que emociono a la gran mayoria de las naciones, era una dia calido y soleado, y las guerras y las diferencias politicas fueron dejadas de lado, y todos disfrutaron de un dia al aire libre.

Mientras, un hombre de prominentes cejas le daba vuelta la pagina de su novela favorita de la era Isabelina*. Un trabajo de Shakespeare, como cualquera hubiera imaginado. El no era de esas personas que hacian picnic, simplemente por que el raras veces se juntaba con otros paises.

Hasta... que ella llego y se sento junto a el.

''Hola señor Inglaterra, esta bien si me puedo sentar con usted? Mi hermano se fue junto con el señor Austria...'' Su sueve voz, como una campanita. Ella estubo delante de Inglaterra timidamente por un rato. El vio hacia atras de ellos antes de responder, El no la podia mandar a otro lugar, no podia mandarla con Francia y esos otros dos, ya que uno tenia un lio con un Italiano del sur, haciendo que ella se convierta en la presa de esos paises. Alemania probablemente no seria muy buena idea tambien, con sus rasgos estoicos , no aptos para alguien tan delicada como ella.

Como el caballero que era, el se movio de se puesto un poco dejando un pequeño espacio en su manta - en la cual el estaba el sentado- Dejando que ella se pueda sentar. Ella aliso su vestido y despues el pociciono sus propios orbes verdes a los inocentes orbes de ella. Inglaterra entonces realizo una pequeña comparacion de ella con su hermano. Por supuesto, con su desordenado cabello que enmarcaba su redonda cara pero aqui es donde la comparación que hiso el termin. Los ojos de ella eran amplios, con una ligera sombra verdosa que emanaban una amplia inocencia, la cual lo hiso reir. Para Inglaterra, esto era una rareza. Ella tenia unos rasgos pequeños y sueves que la describian, como pequeña y delicada.

''Por supuesto que te puedes entar, querida. No hete he hablado mucho, verdad?'

''No, señor''

Ella es tan respetuosa... Creo que Suiza le enseño esos modales. Y que chica... me pregunta si se puede sentar al lado mio entre toda esta gente que hay.

Inglaterra dejo su libro el lado de el, para poder colocarle atención a la chica. ´´Por favor dearling, tu si quieres me puedes llamar Inglaterra''. El sintio que ella era demasiado formal y dveria relajarse cuando este con el, y esta era una salida ocasional. Mientras tanto, USA no se molesto en usar pantalones cortos que casi eran tan holgados como los de Francia (En el cual, Inglaterra igualmente se burlo). El se habia mofado de ambos casos por sus opcciones de moda.

En esto, Liechtenstein se ruborizo por lo anterior dicho por Inglaterra, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. ''E...Esta bien, Gra-cias seño... Inglaterra''. Ella susurro y desvio la mirada. La risa de Inglaterra se hiso incontenible ¿Como alguin no podia reirse si conversaba con una persona tan agradable?

''de nada''

El la quedo mirando y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirando fijamente el libro que tenia a su lado. ''Romeo y Julieta. ¿Lo has leido?'' el pregunto. Socarronamente.

''No, no lo he hecho... ¿de que trata?'' Ella parecia una niña pequeña al verla mas de cerca, ya que el rubor que tenia en sus mejillas era por curiosidad. Inglaterra casi se rio para si mismo con esto, y le empezo a explicar la historia. Tratando la historia sobre el desafortunado amor de dos jovenes y su fallecimiento inoportuno debido a las deciciones que influyen en sus vidas y con todo el valor con las que las hicieron. Bueno, Inglaterra no era una de esas personas... Romanticas. Sin embargo, esta era su novela favorita de todos los tiempos (desconocido por las otras naciones por que ellos se reirian de el por leer novelas romanticas).

Todo ese rato, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo pasional para la novela que ella aun no habia leido. Y el, en cambio, cogio el libro, cambiando sus tipicos rasgos densos y amargos. ´´Y por que no lo leemos juntos? No tenemos mucho tiempo, y si tu hermano llega, te entrego el libro para que lo puedas leer''. El le ofrecio con cuidado el libro. Ella se muerde el labio inferior y empieza a ver hacia su alrededor, antes de acercarse lentamente hacia el y sentarse al lado de él y tomar la parte derecha del libro, mientras que el tomaba la parte derecha.

Ellos dos leian de modo de que los dos pudieran leer al mismo tiempo, Cuando a Inglaterra se le cansaba la voz de leer en voz alta, Liechtenstein tomaba su lugar para que el pueda descansar su voz, y viceversa. Ellos solo paraban para que Inglaterra le explicara a la chica ciertas cosas (ya el como buen caballero que era le tenia que explicar cosas a ella). Sin embargo, cuando Romeo y Julieta se encontraron y tenian una conversación, Inglaterra miro a Liechtenstein mientras leia la parte en que Julieta le hablaba a Romeo, y el siguip cuando Romeo le respondia. Ellos siguiron asi hasta que la conversación entre Romeo y Julieta se termino, y Inglaterra asumiera todas las lineas que quedaran de la escena hasta que los dos leyeran al mismo tiempo. Liechtenstein se sumergio completamente en la historia, y como el argumento desenredado la dejaba totalmente ansiosa. ¡Ella sabia que el final los dos ivan a morir! Esto lo leyo en el prologo, ¡Pero de todos modos! A ella le encanto lo dulce e inocente que era la trama, ¡tanto que no quiso que se acabara!. Cuendo ya las ultimas palabras fueron dichas por Inglaterra, el se dio vuelta para encontrar la expresion desesperada de ella.

Liechtenstein trago, permitiendo a Inglaterra cerrar un poco el libro, pero, el se sorprendio de como presiono el libro entre sus manos. ''Quiero que guardes este libro, ¿Ok? Asi puedes leerlo mas rapido, si quieres...'' El no la miro cuando dijo esto, pero miraba hacia donde esta USA tirando hamburgesas a la parrilla y Canada quejandose de este ultimo. ''Alfred, vas a terminar tirando alguna hamburgesa a alguien''. Inglaterra no pudo darse cuenta del rubor que tenia su cara l darse cuenta que ella tomo el libro y lo presiono fuertemente contra su pecho. ''¿De-De verdad? ¿es para mi? _¡Danke, _Sr. Inglaterra_!_ '' Liechtenstein jadeo, sosteniendo el libro en su pecho como si su vida dependiera de esto. Ella realmente encontro el libro, una obra de arte.

''Yeah... No hay problema'' Inglaterra contesto automaticamente. Su mirada se fijo ahora en los deamas paises. Todo parecio, hasta en ese momento, Muy lejano. Su fija mirada parecia un poco intimidante. Sin embargo, el suave y cortes beso que planteo ella en la mejilla de el, hiso que el abriera los ojos de improvisto y provocando una pequeña explosion en su interior, generando que el abriera la boca dejando salir una pequeña bocanada de aire.

''...Liechtenstein?!''

''_¿¡Bruder!?'' ''¡¿Suiza?!'' _Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando el rubio se coloco detras de ellos. El se va para cortar unos cupones dedescuanto con el idiota de Austria y vuelve y ve a su hermana besandose... ¡Que Tipo!. Suiza Francio el ceño y Inglaterracasi grita piedad antes de que la muchacha abraza el libro.

''_¡Bruder, _Mira! El Sr. Inglaterra me regalo un libro mientras tu estabas lejos. ¿Verdad que el es super tierno?´´

Un poco sobresaltado, Suiza se aparto, alarmado. ''Uh... Bien. ¿¡Yo creo... que el no es... pero... grosero tal vez?!'' ''Sr. Inglaterra, esto de verdad significo mucho para mi ¿Tal vez... podamos repetirlo alguna vez?''

Inglaterra no quiso morir en ese instante y abiertamente tubo mucho miedo de Suiza... El no es estupido. En vez de contestar, el solo hiso un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

''¡Bien! ¡Que tenga un muy buen dia, Sr. Inglaterra! Vamos, _Bruder._ ¡Tengo una historia que leer! ¡Pienso que te gustara!'' Ella agarro la mano de su hermano y lo alejo lo mas rapido posible, antes de que el destruyera las regiones vitales de Inglaterra con cualquer arma que haya traido. A el se le escapo una risa de su boca al alejarse los dos hermanos. El tenia un sentimiento que veria mucho mas mas adelante. El tambien calculo de que ya era hora de irse a su casa. Despues de todo... Ella aun no habia leido ''Un sueño de una noche de verano*'' Aun.

~End?~

**Kami: De verdad que es super cutie la historia? *brillitos en los ojos***

**Mi-kun: explicaciones -_-**

**Estados Unidos: Yo lo coloque asi ya que America es un CONTINENTE, Alfred!**

**Alfred: Hey? Pero que tienes contra a mi? *puchero***

**Mi-kun: Sigamos...**

**Era Isabelina: Epoca donde reino la Reina Isabel I.**

**Bruder: Hermanoa en aleman**

**Una sueño de una noche de verano: Comedia romantica creada por William Shekespeare.**

**MI-kun: esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Kami: Merezco un review por mi buena accion? Pero prefiero un tomate~**

**Mi-kun: ...*Facepalm* Mejor manden un review**


End file.
